


Ascension Missing Moments - Dorian and Fenris Again

by TCRegan



Series: Ascension of the Wolf [12]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Origin of All Revolutions but before the epilogue.</p><p>Now that they're home, Fenris and Dorian find some quiet time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension Missing Moments - Dorian and Fenris Again

"It's good to be home," Dorian sighed, stretching.

They arrived in Minrathous early that morning. After a decent shower, they ate with Felix and Alexius, filling them in on everything they left out of the letters, including their victory at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. No one else knew they'd returned to Tevinter just yet, and they enjoyed a long, leisurely nap that they were just waking up from. Dorian held a small coil of white magic in his palm up to the clock to check the time.

"About an hour before supper."

Fenris slid closer to him, head nestled against his chest, and wrapped a leg around Dorian's. They were in Dorian's bedroom, the one in which he stayed whenever he visited Alexius. Fenris supposed he should move his things from his own bedroom to here, as it was bigger and more suited to having two people living in it. Though they hadn't discussed their relationship with Alexius or Felix, it wasn't as if it was exactly a secret. Dorian did enjoy touching him. He was unrestrained in his affection, and at some point during their conversation with Alexius and Felix, his hand found Fenris's knee and never left. Fenris supposed they would have that conversation during supper. Would he continue to serve Alexius? Would it be awkward? Alexius would have the answers, he was sure of it.

"I assume you'll want to fill the time," Fenris muttered, pressing his lips to Dorian's skin.

"And you say that I never stop thinking about sex," Dorian said, rolling over, pushing Fenris to the mattress. "Not that I mind."

Fenris smiled, about to say something when Dorian thrust against him, and cut off, gasping. "Dorian…"

"Mm. I have some oil in my drawer," Dorian whispered against his lips. "How do you want me this time?"

Fenris kissed him softly. He felt safe with Dorian. And now they were home with everything behind them. He took a breath, and said, "Inside me."

Dorian, who'd been peppering little kisses over Fenris's face and neck, stopped. He looked up, hands splayed on either side of Fenris's head. "Sorry?"

Fenris nodded. "I… am ready. I want that. To give you that."

"Oh _Amatus_ ," Dorian breathed, kissing him once again. "You don't have to if you're not comfortable."

Fenris pressed his hands against Dorian's chest, and sat up with him. "Danarius is dead. My past is dust. I want to… I want to replace the memories I have with something better. With you."

"If you're sure," Dorian said. And when Fenris nodded, he pulled the silver pot from the nightstand. "You'll tell me if it hurts."

"Of course." Fenris lay back down, feeling vulnerable, but still safe. This wasn't Danarius over him, forcing him to his hands and knees, making him prepare himself so he could take him for a quick fuck. "I have a request though."

"Anything for you."

"Could you…" He hesitated, wondering if it was too silly, or too syrupy to say it. "Could you kiss me while you do it?"

Dorian cocked his head, then smiled. "That's not even a hardship. Of course I'll kiss you."

"It's… Danarius never..." Fenris took a breath and pulled his knees back so Dorian could gently slide a finger up his cleft. "He would kiss my head or my cheek like I was a…"

Dorian frowned, carefully pressing a well-oiled fingertip into him. "You're not."

"I know." Fenris closed his eyes, trying to relax at the intrusion. "Do you remember the night you kissed me outside?"

Dorian leaned down, brushing Fenris's bangs off his forehead before kissing it. "I do. I was… impulsive. Probably shouldn't have. But you were so very… You were what I needed when I needed it. And I think my feelings for you ran much deeper than I wanted to admit at the time."

"That was the first time anyone's kissed me."

"What, ever?"

"On the lips. Like that," Fenris admitted, taking a breath as Dorian's finger filled him. "Never… There was no one."

Dorian frowned. "Your first kiss. It should have been marvelous. Not some… awkwardly botched attempt at… I don't know." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Fenris said, reaching up, lacing his fingers behind Dorian's neck to pull him down for a proper kiss. "It was you. That's what mattered in the end."

"Flatterer!"

Fenris laughed, then winced as Dorian slowly added another finger, stretching him carefully. "You were the first I ever... ah… took."

Dorian grinned. "I remember that night. We used the crystal on your markings. Maker's breath, but I wanted you."

"I know."

"You are _such_ a tease, Fenris."

Fenris hummed a little. "I think I could be standing covered head to toe in the most unflattering outfit, not saying a word, and you would call me tha – Oh…" He groaned, eyes squeezed shut as Dorian crooked his fingers. Fenris pressed against them, remembering a time in Skyhold when Dorian brought him to orgasm in a similar fashion. If the sensation was nice then, it hardly compared to what he felt now.

"Easy," Dorian soothed. "Here, lift up."

Fenris did, and Dorian placed a pillow under his hips. He was always sweet in their lovemaking, but there was something more now. A gentleness. "I'm not made of glass."

"Oh I'm well aware of that," Dorian assured him. "I want your first time to be perfect, though."

Fenris frowned. "It's not-"

"The first that truly counts," Dorian said, leaning down to kiss him again.

Fenris gripped his arms, opening himself to Dorian, trusting him. They kissed for a moment longer, Fenris finally relaxing. He took a breath when Dorian removed his fingers, and hesitated only for a second when he felt the head of Dorian's erection seeking entrance. He looked at Dorian in the dim light of the room, saw the concerned yet hopeful expression, and nodded.

"Slowly," Fenris whispered, trying not to let his apprehension get the better of him.

Dorian whispered to him in Tevene as he pushed forward slowly. Soothing words of love and encouragement. He couldn't comprehend them, just heard the affection behind them. His nails dug into Dorian's skin where he gripped his arms, and he loosened them with an apology.

"I'm all right," Dorian promised, kissing him again. "Are you?"

Fenris nodded, breathing quickly. "Yes."

And Dorian was inside him. He opened his eyes again, looking up at him. Dorian let out a breath, warm against Fenris's lips, and kissed him softly.

"Ma'arlath," Fenris whispered, blushing slightly when he said it.

"Hm? Dorian nuzzled his neck. "Say it again."

Fenris did. "It means, 'I love you'."

Dorian smiled against his skin, nipping softly. "Ma'arlath."

Fenris laughed. "Your pronunciation."

"Te amo," Dorian said, then licked his earlobe. "Je t'aime."

He pulled back slowly, then rolled his hips forward, and Fenris gasped, eyes falling shut as Dorian continued. He heard a mix of Tevene, common, and Antivan. Fenris couldn't keep up, listening to the feeling behind the words as Dorian kissed his neck, the soft scratch of his mustache down to his collar bone. Though his hips were aching with the position, Fenris didn't care. The pain was nothing to the feeling of being filled, of giving himself to Dorian. He squeezed his eyes shut against the emotion, breathing hard, and Dorian kissed his eyelids carefully.

"Going to speed up a bit, love," Dorian said. "All right?"

Fenris nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak. Dorian fell silent except for the breathy grunts as he thrust inside. Fenris swallowed, trying to focus on the feeling of being filled, his mind bringing him briefly back to Danarius, to a time long ago when he was used, when he was fucked and tossed out of bed. Just a slave, no better than a dog.

"Come back to me," Dorian said, kissing him soundly.

Dorian. Not Danarius. He kissed back, clinging, then groaned when Dorian's fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him back to full hardness. They moved together, quiet panting and grunts in the moonlit room. Fenris let out a soft, whimpering cry when Dorian pulled out, a rush of warmth against the backs of his thighs. Dorian slid down, and in a practiced motion, took Fenris's entire length into his mouth. Fenris grabbed the sheets, hips thrusting automatically. Dorian knew how he liked it, and he was so close already that it didn't take him long to come. When he opened his eyes, Dorian was leaning over him, kissing his forehead, his cheek, his lips.

Fenris sighed happily, tasting himself on his lover's tongue, threading his fingers through Dorian's hair. He let him pull back, and frowned. "What?" 

Dorian looked close to laughter. "I… hm. Well. There's no other way to put this really. I enjoyed that."

"…I would hope so."

Dorian laughed and collapsed heavily onto him, causing Fenris to struggle, but without any real conviction. "My apologies for not being particularly articulate after _that_ ," Dorian teased. He rolled away, reaching for a handkerchief from the drawer.

Fenris almost purred as Dorian cleaned him off. This was much nicer than what he'd come to expect after Danarius took him. Dorian tossed the handkerchief to the floor, then laid his head gently on Fenris's shoulder, hand resting on his chest.

"Well?"

Fenris sighed contentedly. "It was… mm. It was good. I… no, that's not adequate."

"Dorian Pavus. Savior of Thedas. Future Archon of Tevinter." He paused for effect. "'Good' at lovemaking."

Fenris snorted. "As if you need me to validate your overblown ego. It was better than anything I ever expected." He could _feel_ Dorian preening next to him, a smug smirk on his face. "And now I regret saying that."

"But it's true!"

"Quite."

"And?"

Fenris huffed. "Whatever else are you hoping for?"

"Would you be all right with doing it again?"

"Yes." He paused. "Perhaps not… all the time."

"Whenever the mood strikes."

"We'd never leave bed if it was depending on _your_ mood," Fenris teased.

"Yes, yes, I like sex with my gorgeous lover." Dorian kissed his shoulder. "Such a crime. You know, you should learn to take a compliment."

"Eventually," Fenris agreed. "But for now we should clean up properly and dress. Alexius will be expecting us."

"Just be careful you don't limp," Dorian said, regretfully moving away from Fenris to light the candles and dress. "I'll get an earful from Felix later that I'm too rough with you. Or something like that."

Fenris smirked. "I'm not going to break." He slid from bed and dressed as well.

"I know. My durable warrior."

"Sometimes," Fenris said, touching the scar on his forehead.

Dorian rounded the bed, took his face gently in his hands, and kissed him soundly. "Always. Come. Let us tell more tales of your heroic deeds while we eat Alexius out of house and home."

Fenris let Dorian entwine their fingers, and followed him from the room.


End file.
